1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid propulsion systems, and more particularly, to hot gas or other fluid variable orifice valves having utility in such systems and a capability, also, for diverting gas or other fluid from one propulsion nozzle in such a system to another such nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of hot gas valves having utility in the propulsion industry are known in the prior art. These valves include variable orifice, diverter, and on-off type valves. They are all characterized in being capable, alone, of performing only a single function.
In the interest of improving efficiency and reducing cost of propulsion systems, there is a need and a demand for advancing current valve technology by combining the functions of a diverter valve with a variable orifice valve into a single valve. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that has existed in the art in this respect.